Buono!
Buono! (ボーノ) is a Hello! Project unit consisting of three Hello! Project Kids members: Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou, and Suzuki Airi from ℃-ute. The group was at first formed to create opening and ending themes for the anime Shugo Chara!, but continued to make releases when the anime ended after a year hiatus and moving to the Zetima label. The name translates into 'tasty', more specifically when used to imply food possesses a pleasant palate (from Italian, "Good!"). Buono!'s highest selling single is Honto no Jibun with 42,035. Buono!'s lowest selling single is Natsu Dakara with 12,554 Members History '2007' The unit was officially announced at the Nakayoshi magazine Festival 2007 on July 21, 2007, at Tokyo's Sunshine City in Ikebukuro, and formed to sing both the opening, Kokoro no Tamago, and ending, Honto no Jibun, themes for the anime adaptation of Shugo Chara!. Buono! continued to record the ending and opening themes for the first season of the anime. As of the second season, Buono! only recorded the ending themes, as the opening themes were handled by Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4, two other groups formed for the sake of performing'' Shugo Chara!'' music. '2008' In 2008, Buono! became the advertisement unit of pizza company, Pizza-La. They are featured on TV commercials and posters which were found in various shops in Japan. On February 2, 2008, Buono! released their 2nd single titled Renai Rider. On February 20, 2008, Buono! released their 1st album titled Cafe Buono!. On May 14, 2008, Buono! released their 3rd single titled Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!. On August 20, 2008, Buono! Relased their 4th Single titled Gachinko de Ikou!. On November 12, 2008, Buono! released their 5th single titled Rottara Rottara. '2009' On March 7, 2009, Hello! Project announced that Buono! was to perform at the'' Japan Expo'' in Stockholm, Sweden on May 24, 2009, but the convention was cancelled a month earlier on April 21, 2009, due to the financial change in world economy, severe competition from other festivals/concerts as well as poor ticket sale. On March 11, 2009, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their 7th Single that is currently untitled on April 29, 2009. On April 1, 2009, their 7th single titled was revealed to be MY BOY, that will be released on April 29, 2009. On June 2, 2009, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their 8th Single titled Cosmic Eyes it will be released on July 22, 2009. On June 23, 2009, Buono! announced that their 8th single title was changed to Take It Easy!. On September 23, 2009 it was announced that Buono! will release their 9th single titled Bravo☆Bravo. It will be released on December 16, 2009. On December 19, 2009, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their 10th Single titled Our Songs and their 3rd album titled We Are Buono!. The single was released on February 3, 2010, and the album was released on February 10, 2010. '2010' In early 2010, The anime Shugo Chara! ended and Buono! had no new releases. It was announced that Buono! would resume activities after almost a years haitus in December 2010. Leaving Pony Canyon and moving to the Zetima label. Suzuki announced on her blog, that they became the advertisement unit for'' Pink Dot Waffles'', which is located in the mall inside Tokyo Tower. On June 26, 2010, it was announced tha Buono! will be releasing their Best album titled The Best Buono! on August 10, 2010. In 2010, Buono! took part in the Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ which also featured Zoku v-u-den, Tanpopo#, Aa!, Petitmoni V, Guardians 4, Shin Minimoni, ZYX-α, and High-King. In February, Buono! had their live 2010 conert entitled We Are Buono! which was also the title for their 3rd album. In April, profile pictures for Buono’s upcoming album titled Buono! BEST have been released on the official Buono! site. On November 1, 2011, Buono's 2011 winter live was announced, the scheduled dates for the concert tour are at Yokohama Blitz (Kanagawa) on 02/11 from 14:30/18:30 and at Nanba Hatch (Osaka) on 02/20 from 15:00 / 18:30. On December 1, 2010, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their 11th single titled Zassou no Uta under zetima. The single will be released on February 2, 2011. '2011' January 1, 2011, Buono’s Official Youtube Channel opened up, so far containing 13 videos, and 1 of Buono introducing themselves. On March 31, 2011, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their 12th single titled Natsu Dakara! on July 20, 2011. On May 25, 2011, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their first mini album titled Partenza that will be released on August 10, 2011. It was annoucnced that Buono’s 2011 winter tour will be titled Buono! Live 2011 Winter ～Re;Buono!～ according to the official H!P page for the concert. The date for it being February 11 at Yokohama Blitz, February 19 at Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall and February 20 at Nanba Hatch. On July 9, 2011, it was announced that Buono! will be staring in a Movie titled Gomennasai. The movie is set for release in the fall. On August 28, it was annouced that Buono! Live Tour 2011summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 will be streamed live on 28/8 at 14:00 (JST) on their Youtube channel, (buonochannel). On September 10, 2011 it was announced that their 13th single titled "DEEP MIND". On December 1, 2011 Buono!’s 11th single was revealed to be a Double A-Side single, titled Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND On November 12, 2011 it was annouced that Buono! will perform a live in Paris, France. They will perform at La Machine du Moulin Rouge. on February 12, 2012. On December 14, 2011, it was announced that the B side of Buono!'s new single will be used as the ending theme for Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen, the drama Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina were starring in. '2012' Buono! 2012 LIVE “R・E・A・L” was the first live for Buono! in Paris, France. On February, 10, 2012 Buono! travel to Paris for the concert. On May 30, 2012, Buono! have been invited to perform alongside several idol groups in an event produced by AKB48′s Sashihara Rino titled Daichikaiyubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Soukai~ at the Nippon Budokan venue. Other groups that were also invited are Idoling!!!, Sashihara Rino, Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku, SUPER☆GiRLS, Tokyo Joshiryu, Passpo☆, Momoiro Clover Z, and Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. On June 1, 2012, it was announced that they will be releasing their 14th single titled Never gonna stop! Performances Outside Japan On February 12, 2012, Buono! performed at La Machine du Moulin Rouge in Paris, France. Discography Albums *2008.02.20 Cafe Buono! *2009.02.11 Buono! 2 *2010.02.10 We Are Buono! 'Mini Album' *2011.08.10 Partenza 'Compilations' *2010.08.10 Buono! BEST (Best-Album) *2010.03.10 Shugo Chara! Song♪Best (しゅごキャラ! ソング♪ベスト) Singles #2007.10.31 Honto no Jibun #2008.02.06 Ren'ai Rider #2008.05.14 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #2008.08.20 Gachinko de Ikou! #2008.11.12 Rottara Rottara #2009.01.21 co・no・mi・chi #2009.04.29 MY BOY #2009.08.26 Take It Easy! #2009.12.16 Bravo☆Bravo #2010.02.03 Our Songs #2011.02.02 Zassou no Uta #2011.07.20 Natsu Dakara! #2012.01.18 Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND #2012.??.?? Never gonna stop! Others * 2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (#15 Honto no Jibun) * 2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (#13 Renai♥Rider) * 2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (#6 MY BOY) * 2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (#7 Our Songs) * 2010.12.22 Minna no Idol☆Collection ~TV Anime Hit Song Shuu~ (#5 Honto no Jibun) * 2011.12.07 Petit Best 12 (#16 Zassou no Uta) DVD Releases 'Clips' * 2010.03.10 Buono! CLIPS Vol.1 * 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) * 2012.07.04 Buono! All Singles Music Video Blu-ray File2012 'Concerts' * 2009.05.27 Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ (Buono！ライブ2009 ～ハイブリッド☆パンチ～) * 2009.12.19 Buono! First Live 2009 ~Winter Festa~ * 2010.05.19 Buono! Live 2010 ~We are Buono!~ * 2010.11.10 Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 * 2011.02.11 Buono! Live 2011 Winter ～Re;Buono!～ * 2011.08.28 Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 * 2012.02.12 Buono! Live 2012 “R・E・A・L” * 2012.08.25? PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ 'Fan~club Events' * 2008.12.20 Buono! Kessei 1 Shūnen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Buono!結成1周年記念 FCスペシャルライブ～Rock'n Buono!～) * 2009.12.16 Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 'DVD MAGAZINE ' 'Buono! Days' Works 'TV' *2009.12.14 NHK「MUSIC JAPAN」 'Movie' *{2011] Gomennasai 'Commercials' *2008-2009 Pizza-La *2010 Pink Dot Waffles 'Radio' *2011 Present MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM 78.9) 'Magazines' *2010.01.23 March issue of "Television" (月刊ザテレビジョン3月号) *2010.01.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.12.14 CD The Ta CDでーた *2009.12.09 Bomb *2009.12.01 HYPER HOBBY *2009.09.10 Yang Yang (ヤンヤン) *2009.09.09 Bomb *2009.08.23 Kindai *2009.08.12 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.04.28 TV station *2009.04.23 Kindai *2009.04.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) Publications 'Photobooks' *2012.05.25 Buono! In Paris “C’est bon” 'In Concert' *2010.02.20 LIVE TOUR PHOTO DOCUMENT "Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~ Winter Festa! ~" *2011.05.09 Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re; Buono!~ LIVE PHOTO DOCUMENT Triva *Is the only group in Hello! Project that uses a live band for most of their concerts. *Is the only group made for the anime Shugo Chara! that didn't disband when the anime ended. *Switched labels after the end of the anime Shugo Chara!. *Every couple of singles, the group rotates the center girl. *They have their own Youtube channel. *Made commercials for Pizza-La. *The group is made up of Hello! Project Kids members. *Had a year hiatus in 2010 when the anime Shugo Chara! ended. *They are the second group in Japan to broadcast a concert live on Youtube. It streamed live on their channel (buonochannel) on August 28th. *Originally when they were formed there was no leader. However after gaining popularity they decided that a leader was needed and appointed Tsugunaga Momoko as leader. Finding a leader was the subject of their 1st DVD magazine. *They are the only group to post videos on their channel just for fun. (Although Hagiwara Mai has upoaded videos based off of her radio show.) *Their debut single Honto no Jibun was the best-selling Hello! Project Kids single until C-ute's Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku surpassed it by about 3,000 copies in 2012. Total Sales Count External Links *Official Website *Official Ameba Blog *Official Youtube Channel *Hello! Project Profile *Pony Canyon Profile *Official Blog: Shaberin Buono! (しゃべりんBuono!) *Tokyo Tower - Pinkdot store *Pizza-La CMs page Category:Shugo Chara! Groups Category:Revived Units Category:Buono! Singles Category:Buono! Concerts Category:Buono! Albums Category:2007 Units Category:Zetima Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Berryz Kobo Category:C-ute Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Buono! DVDs